


Erosion

by Marfacat



Series: Starscream But In Really Weird Scenarios [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Kidnapping, Oneshot, Skyfire is so Done, Skyfire shows up AU, Snippet of an AU I never got around to writing, Starscream being Starscream, Swearing, Yoinking Starscream away from his own bad decisions, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfacat/pseuds/Marfacat
Summary: "I'm the best I've ever been," Starscream hissed, climbing to his pedes on shaking legs. "I'm stronger, smarter than I was back then. You just can't see that because you're weak.""I know what I am," Skyfire replied curtly. "I don't think you could say the same."
Relationships: Starscream & Skyfire
Series: Starscream But In Really Weird Scenarios [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524788
Comments: 30
Kudos: 107





	Erosion

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've kind of up and disappeared, and I'm sorry! School and mental health are kicking my ass. 
> 
> Here's something I wrote a few months ago, I hope you enjoy!

Starscream struggled fruitlessly where he was slung over Skyfire's shoulder, spitting curses and trying to land a solid kick to the shuttle's back.

"How  _ dare  _ you?!" He screeched for the umpteenth time in the past few hours. "I  trusted you, I gave you a position- and  this  is how you repay me?" He glared daggers at his completely unsympathetic captor, who did not reply. "I  _ mourned _ you, I fought and killed in  _ your _ name-!"

Finally, Skyfire deigned to look at him, silencing Starscream with his stony expression.

"Did it ever occur to you," he hissed icily, "that I would  _ never _ have wanted you to do _any_ of that? Did you know so  little about me that you honestly believed that I would  ever condone even a  _ fraction _ of what you've done?! If that is truly, honestly the case, then my 'name' meant  nothing to you."

Starscream was stunned, his optics wide and mouth parted as he processed what had been said. Suddenly, he screeched, renewing his escape efforts with a new fervor.

_ "You ungrateful Pit-spawn!"  _ He howled, managing to land a solid kick to Skyfire's backside (which left its recipient completely unaffected). "You don't know  _ anything!  _ You don't know my life, you don't know what happened-!"

"Not for a lack of trying to find out," the shuttle muttered resentfully.

"-Frag you! _I_ _ hate _ _you!"_ Starscream continued, vocalizer glitching. 

Skyfire stopped in his tracks, vents stalling. He let go of Starscream's wrists, and the seeker fell into the snow on all fours.

"Fine," he said flatly, turning to face him. "You know what? I don't even care anymore. If you want to go back to your 'master' and get smacked around for the rest of your life, be my guest."

Starscream's wings were limp and low on his back, and he wore an expression of utter betrayal.

"You..." His features twisted into a pained snarl. "You-! _How_ _ dare  _ _you!_ That's not fair, you don't _get_ to do that!" He clenched his servos into fists and slammed them into the wet snow. Skyfire's expression didn't change. "You don't  _ get  _ to come back like this, after all these years, and tell me- and- and pretend you know _anything_ at all anymore, _that's not_ _ fair!"  _

He shuddered and hung his head.

"That's not fair," he repeated weakly, vocalizer glitching again.

Skyfire watched him for a moment.

"What  _ happened  _ to you?" He murmured. Starscream's head shot up. "You used to be so brilliant. You'd light up the room with your presence, like- like a little  _ star." _ He choked on a grim chuckle. "I don't think I even know you anymore."

"I'm the best I've ever been," Starscream hissed, climbing to his pedes on shaking legs. "I'm stronger, smarter than I was back then. You just can't see that because you're  _ weak." _

"I know what I am," Skyfire replied curtly. "I don't think you could say the same."

They stared each other down for a long moment, feeling to the wind blow past their frames. Starscream began shivering, but stood his ground- stubborn to a fault. Sunlight reflected off his plating, highlighting the dent Megatron's fury had left in his face.

"You don't really want to go back, do you?" Skyfire finally asked. "If you did, you would have left already."

Starscream looked away.

"Shut up," he croaked, trembling harder.

Skyfire took a step towards him, then another when Starscream voiced no objections. They were close enough to feel each other's vents, and Skyfire could feel the frazzled, chaotic edges of Starscream's field brush against his own.

He felt  _ exhausted. _

"It's been such a long time," the seeker whispered. "You couldn't _fathom_ what's happened."

Slowly, hesitantly, Skyfire rested his servo on Starscream's shoulder.

"Talk to me," he said softly. "I want to help you."

Starscream grimaced, but he didn't pull away.

"I don't _need_ your help," he muttered petulantly. Skyfire sighed.

"Then prove me wrong. Tell me everything," he said. Starscream flinched.

"You're not going to like it."

"I don't care," Skyfire replied. "I'm not going to leave you here to rust. I never will."

Starscream chuckled grimly.

"That's what they all say."

**Author's Note:**

> Starscream is a mess of denial and contradictions, someone please help this birb
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! Don't forget to leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
